Declaration of Love
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: A continuation of the Aria/Ezra scene in episode 13.


**A/N: Ok, so this story is probably a little overdue, but seeing as the episode hasn't aired here yet, I'm not really that late with it. This is my extended take on the Ezria scene from episode 13. **

**This one is for EZRIA who requested that I write something for this episode. I hope you like it. :-)**

**I apologise for any typos, this isn't beta-read, it is simply how I wrote it.**

* * *

He stood quietly, staring unseeingly out the window of his apartment. The knock on his door didn't surprise him, and he made no move to answer it, he hoped that whoever was there would assume he wasn't home and just go away. He glanced at the glass in his hand. He waited as he heard the key in the lock. Turning around slowly he saw Aria walk into his apartment. She placed her bag and keys on the table before approaching him.

"What happened today?" She asked, a look of concern etched on her face. Ezra looked at her for a moment before glancing away.

"It's over, Aria…the hiding…the sneaking around, it's over," he said the words he knew he should say.

"Wait, Ezra, no come on, you have to tell me what happened," as she spoke she moved closer to him. She took the near empty glass from his hand and placed it on the coffee table beside her. He watched her hands as she did so, then reached out and held her hands in his own.

"What you and I have, is the most real, and…honest thing in my life and that's something I hope you remember. No matter what happens tomorrow, that won't change." Aria gently nodded her agreement.

"I know how you feel about me," she said, her eyes never leaving his face.

"I'm not going to change Noel's grade," he told her, his voice laced with anger at the thought of him, "and I will not let him hurt you," he glanced down at their hands, "If I resign tomorrow, and get the hell out of Rosewood, he'll have no reason to tell anybody about us." Aria looked away from him, tears filling her eyes. "Hey," Ezra said softly, bringing her focus back to him, "even though this doesn't look right, it has always felt right, and I will not let him change this into something that feels wrong, I just can't," he paused and glanced away from her for a moment, "I can't." His voice became soft, his final words like an afterthought.

Aria's eyes searched his face, her heart was breaking hearing these words coming from him. She moved the hand she had resting on his neck and caressed his face. He closed his eyes at her touch and leaned into her hand. She brushed his hair to one side before caressing his cheek. He smiled slightly as she slid her hand behind his neck and brought her other up, resting both hands around his neck.

"I love you," she said, their eyes locked together. Ezra's eyes searched hers; he was relieved when he saw nothing but love and honesty in them. He went to say something but stopped as she leaned in and kissed him softly. She pulled away slowly, her face remaining inches from his. He moved his hand up to touch her arm and claimed her lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Aria smiled against his lips, kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands slipped around her waist.

Aria moaned quietly against his lips at the feel of his strong body flush against hers. She could feel his arousal pressing against her. In that moment she knew what was going to happen. They'd never been together before, always stopping before they went too far. Tonight, Aria wasn't going to pull away, she wanted this, more than anything.

Slowly she pulled away from him, breaking their embrace. He looked at her, puzzled. His heart beat harder in his chest as he watched her remove her jacket and toss it to the floor. It wasn't so much the action that affected him, but the look in her eyes. Her eyes were darker than normal, and they held a look he longed to see, her eyes told him how much she wanted and needed him. She moved toward him again, her hands pulling at his tie. She tugged it off his neck and dropped it on the floor before making quick work of the buttons on his vest. As she slid the vest over his shoulders she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He let the vest fall to the ground before moving his hands to her hips. He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder to hers, his tongue brushed against her lips coaxing them to part. Slipping her arms around his neck, she parted her lips allowing his tongue to meet hers. He pulled her closer as they kissed; his hands moved from her hips, one resting on her lower back while the other tangled in her hair.

Breathlessly Aria pulled her lips from his and rested her head against his cheek.

"Make love to me," she whispered in his ear, her breath warm against his skin. He pulled away from her slightly at her words.

"Aria...are you sure?" he asked, his voice low. She kept her eyes on his as she nodded her response. Her hands moved to his shirt and slowly began slipping each button from its hole. Her hands shook slightly as she reached the last few but the look of love in his eyes gave her the strength to finish. Her eyes locked with his, she moved her hands to touch the warm skin of his chest.

He had often imagined what it would be like to have her delicate hands on his bare skin, but never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that they would feel this good. Her touch was tentative at first, her fingers barely brushing against him. He smiled at her, a hand caressing her cheek. He leaned his head down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Aria leaned into him as she kissed him back. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips moved with hers in a passionate dance. She moved her hands over his chest, pushing his shirt away. Without breaking the kiss she worked his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. The material fell almost silently to the floor. Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck, her fingers playing with his short hair. His arms moved to encircle her waist, pulling her small figure flush against him.

His hand moved down to the hem of her blouse, his fingers playing with the thin material before slipping underneath it to touch the skin of her lower back. Aria gasped against his lips as his fingers began tracing patterns on her skin. His touch excited her. Never before had simply the feeling of fingers on her skin made her feel this way.

"Ezra," she moaned into his kiss. She pulled away from him slightly, gasping for breath. With flushed cheeks, she bit her bottom lip slightly as she smiled and looked up at him. Keeping her eyes locked with his she brought her hands to the front hem of her blouse. Slowly she began inching the material up and over her stomach; just as she reached her bust he stopped her.

"Wait, let me," he whispered. His hands moved to take the material out of hers. In one fluid movement he pulled her blouse over her head and let it slip from his fingers onto the floor. Aria stood there for a moment, her arms hanging by her sides, moving her fingers nervously. She cast her eyes to the floor, almost too nervous to watch his face as his eyes hungrily took in her bra clad torso. Slowly she brought her eyes up to meet his gaze. He brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

"Aria," he whispered, "You are so beautiful." The look in his eyes emphasized his words. Aria smiled and her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. Ezra smiled at her as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. As they kissed his hands began to roam over her body, exploring all he could. His fingers traced the lace on her bra, starting at the back near the clip, he played with the material as he worked his way to the front. Slowly he brought his hand around to cup her breast. Gently he began to stroke her through the smooth material of her bra. He felt her nipple harden under his ministrations. His lips moved against hers, his tongue moving with hers in a heated dance.

Aria moaned against his lips, pressing her chest into his hand. She craved his touch. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him flush against her. His arousal pressed against her leg and she instinctively moved against him. His hand left her breast as he scooped her up into his arms. She pulled her lips from his, her breathing heavy and her heart pounding.

With sure steps Ezra carried Aria to his bed. He set her down gently and she let herself fall back onto the soft mattress. She smiled seductively at him as he undid his belt and proceeded to remove his black trousers. He stepped out of his trousers, pulling his socks off in the process. He smiled at her as removed her shoes, his hands caressing her feet and making her giggle at his touch. He dropped her shoes on the floor before kneeling on the bed, one leg on either side of hers. He moved his hands to the waist band of her trousers, his fingers making quick work of the button and zipper. Her eyes locked on his face, she raised her hips off the bed and watched as he pulled her trousers down her legs.

She lay before him now in only her lacy underwear. Her breasts pushed at the material of her bra with each breath. Her heart pounded as he trailed a hand along her leg as he moved himself up her body. She parted her legs, allowing him to lie between them. Smiling at her, Ezra leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Aria kissed him back, her arms wrapped around him, her fingers running over the muscles in his back.

She trailed her hands down his back to the waistband of his boxers. She began to slide them off his hips and down his legs. He pulled away from her for a moment to pull his boxers off and toss them to the floor. He moved back over her, not giving her the time to admire his physique. He moved his hands to the straps of her bra and slowly slid them off her shoulders. Her eyes locked with his she sat up slightly, giving Ezra room enough to move his hands behind her and unclasp her bra. He pulled her bra from her body and let it fall to the floor. He gazed at her for a moment, taking in the sight of her bare breasts rising and falling with her every breath.

He reached out a hand and gently cupped her breast, his thumb lightly stroking her nipple. Her back arched off the bed, pressing her breast against his hand, encouraging his ministrations. His lips descended on hers, capturing them in a deep and passionate kiss. He lowered himself onto her body, relishing the sensation of her bare skin against his. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him as close to her as she could, his hand trapped between them.

Pulling back from her slightly Ezra slid his hand from her breast. He trailed his fingers down her side to hook under the lacy fabric that acted as the only barrier between them. He pulled slowly, inching the material down her legs. His lips had left hers as he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. Aria smiled at him as he pulled her panties all the way down her legs and tossed them to the floor.

He moved back up her body, settling comfortably over her, his body flush against hers. Aria's chest heaved against his, her breathing fast and deep. He gazed at her face, his eyes locked with hers. He saw a mixture of emotions in her hazel depths; he saw nervousness and eagerness, but most of all he saw love. He smiled at her as he leaned in and brushed a tender kiss to her lips. She could feel him, strong and hard against her wet centre.

"Aria," Ezra whispered, "I love you." Aria smiled at his words.

"And I love you Ezra," she replied. She cupped his face with her hands as she kissed him, soft and slow. Her hands moved from his face, over his strong arms and around to his back. She felt him press gently at her entrance.

"Wait, have you got…" Aria stopped him. Ezra looked at her for a moment then understood.

"Yes, I do," he replied as he reached into his bedside draw and pulled out a small foil packet. With a few quick movements he had rolled the condom onto his hard length and was pressing against her entrance once more.

"Are you ready?" he whispered. Aria brought her lips up to meet his.

"Yes," she said against his lips. Ezra took a deep breath and steadied himself. He claimed her lips in a loving kiss as he slowly pushed into her. He moaned against her lips as he felt her barrier against him, preventing him from fully entering her. He was slightly surprised to find her to be a virgin, but he was also pleased. The thought of another man, or in fact anyone other than him, touching her this way was not a pleasant one for him. She was his and he knew that no one else could ever love her the way he did.

Holding his weight off of her, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and then her lips before pushing all the way in, breaking through her virgin barrier. Aria cried out at the sudden sharp pain that coursed through her body. Ezra held himself still within her, waiting for the pain to subside.

Aria closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for her body to adjust. The pain slowly disappeared and was soon replaced with a pleasurable feeling. She moved her hips slightly, attempting to instigate movement between them. Ezra felt her move and leaned down to kiss her softly. He began to thrust in and out of her in a slow and steady rhythm. He guided her inexperienced hips with a gentle hand. Gradually Aria managed to grasp their rhythm and began thrusting her hips up to meet his.

She could feel her climax approaching with each thrust of his hips. Her hands clutched at his back as her legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him better access. He increased the force of his thrusts and Aria moaned out loud. He felt her muscles clench around him as she climaxed.

"Ezra!" Aria cried out as she experienced the most incredible pleasure, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Ezra continued to thrust, bringing himself to the same peak of ecstasy that Aria was currently still on. His body went rigid and he collapsed on top of her as he spilled his seed. He pressed a breathless kiss to her lips as he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back. He disposed of the condom and pulled Aria against him, her sweaty body pressed against his. She rested her head on his chest, one hand drawing circles on his abdomen.

Her eyes closed as exhaustion overcame her. Ezra smiled at the angel in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before closing his eyes, his cheek resting against the top of her head.


End file.
